The present invention relates to toys and amusement devices and, in one embodiment, an electro-mechanical interactive amusement device comprising two elements interactive with each other, wherein, in one embodiment, the elements communicate with each other, and in one embodiment, one element follows and/or takes commands and/or inputs the other. In some embodiments, the two elements may appear to be, for example, parent dog and a puppy which each may be interactive with a user and each other.
Remotely controlled interactive toys are well-known in the art. Toys can be remotely controlled by sonic (including voice), infra-red, and other signals. Toy vehicles controlled by radio signals are well-known and typically comprise a vehicle that has an electric drive motor and a radio receiver that responds to radio signals from a hand-held controller/transmitter. In this way, a user can remotely move the vehicle backwards or forwards and steer it in any direction.
Interactive dolls have ranged from a doll that closes its eyes when it is placed in a horizontal xe2x80x9csleepingxe2x80x9d position to a computer-controlled interactive doll that receives commands from a personal computer via wireless transmissions. In use, typical interactive dolls act in a predetermined fashion based on the stimulus provided by the user. Increased interactivity increases the interest level for the user.
Notwithstanding currently available remote-controlled and interactive devices, there is a need for an inexpensive, easy-to-use, interactive remote-controlled device that enhances user interest and enjoyment. Children are usually fascinated with animals, so it would be advantageous if there were an interactive toy with robotic, pet-like qualities. Presently, interactive toys consist almost entirely of dolls and remote-control vehicles. The few available robotic pets are complicated, expensive, and require cumbersome headsets or waist-packs.
There is also a need for a mother-child, father-child, senior-junior, old-young, or large-small pair of interactive, remote-controlled toys. Since increased realism evokes greater interest, the realistic interaction of a seemingly older pet-like toy with a seemingly younger one would increase the user""s interest.
The present invention provides an inexpensive robotic, pet-like interactive amusement device and system that is easy to use. In some embodiments, the invention further provides a senior-junior or large-small pair of interactive devices, wherein one device is larger than the other.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides an interactive amusement device comprising a robotic dog.
The present invention provides an interactive amusement device and system encompassing a primary robotic unit which performs actions communicated by a remote wireless transmitter and at least one secondary robotic unit which interacts through wireless communication with the primary robotic unit. In some embodiments, the primary and secondary robotic units interact with each other and the user.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides an interactive amusement device comprising a body including a motor, at least two leg elements, a microprocessor, a wireless receiver, and a unit wireless transmitter. The invention further comprises a remote wireless transmitter operably coupled by wireless communication with the wireless receiver. The motor is operably coupled to the at least two leg elements, which are moveably connected to the body. The wireless receiver is operably coupled to the microprocessor, which is operably coupled to the motor. The unit wireless transmitter is capable of wireless communication with a second interactive amusement device.
The remote wireless transmitter may be adapted to be handheld. The invention may further comprise a touch plate operably coupled to the microprocessor. The embodiment may further comprise a head element moveably connected to the body, wherein the motor is operably coupled to the head element. It may also further comprise at least one ear element moveably connected to the head element, wherein the motor is operably coupled to the at least one ear element. In addition, the embodiment may comprise eyes moveably connected to the head element, wherein the motor is operably coupled to the eyes.
The present embodiment may comprise a mouth element moveably connected to the head element, wherein the motor is operably coupled to the mouth element. The embodiment may further comprise a speaker associated with the body, wherein the microprocessor is operably coupled to the speaker. It may comprise a tail element moveably connected to the body, wherein the motor is operably coupled to the tail element. It may further comprise an exterior creature element slideably associated with an exterior of the body, wherein the exterior creature is removeable by one of the at least two leg elements.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides an interactive amusement system comprising a primary unit, at least one secondary unit, and a remote wireless transmitter. The primary unit has a first body with at least two first leg elements moveably connected, a first motor operably coupled to the at least two first leg elements, and a first microprocessor operably coupled to the first motor. The primary unit further has a first wireless receiver operably coupled to the first microprocessor and a first unit wireless transmitter associated with the first body.
The at least one secondary unit has a second body with at least two second leg elements moveably connected, a second motor operably coupled to the at least two second leg elements, and a second microprocessor operably coupled to the second motor. The at least one secondary unit further has a second wireless receiver operably coupled to the second microprocessor. The first unit wireless transmitter is operably coupled by wireless communication with the second wireless receiver. The at least one secondary unit also has a second unit wireless transmitter operably coupled by wireless communication to the primary unit or another secondary unit.
The remote wireless transmitter is operably coupled by wireless communication to the first wireless receiver and the second wireless receiver. It may be adapted to be handheld.
The primary unit of the system embodiment may further comprise a first touch plate operably coupled to the first microprocessor. The primary unit may further comprise a first head element moveably connected to the body, wherein the first motor is operably coupled to the head element. It may also further comprise at least one first ear element moveably connected to the first head element, wherein the first motor is operably coupled to the at least one first ear element. In addition, the embodiment may comprise at least one first eye moveably connected to the first head element, wherein the first motor is operably coupled to the at least one first eye element.
The primary unit of the present embodiment may further comprise a first mouth element moveably connected to the first head element, wherein the first motor is operably coupled to the first mouth element. The embodiment may further comprise a first speaker associated with the first body, wherein the first microprocessor is operably coupled to the first speaker. It may comprise a first tail element moveably connected to the first body, wherein the first motor is operably coupled to the first tail element. It may further comprise a first exterior creature element slideably associated with an exterior of the first body, wherein the first exterior creature element is removeable by one of the at least two first leg elements.
The at least one secondary unit of the system embodiment may further comprise a second touch plate operably coupled to the second microprocessor. The at least one secondary unit may further comprise a second head element moveably connected to the second body, wherein the second motor is operably coupled to the second head element. It may also further comprise at least one second ear element moveably connected to the second head element, wherein the second motor is operably coupled to the at least one second ear element. In addition, the embodiment may comprise at least one second eye moveably connected to the second head element, wherein the second motor is operably coupled to the at least one second eye element.
The at least one secondary unit of the present embodiment may further comprise a second mouth element moveably connected to the second head element, wherein the second motor is operably coupled to the second mouth element. The embodiment may further comprise a second speaker associated with the second body, wherein the first microprocessor is operably coupled to the second speaker. It may comprise a second tail element moveably connected to the second body, wherein the second motor is operably coupled to the second tail element. It may further comprise a second exterior creature element slideably associated with an exterior of the second body, wherein the second exterior creature element is removeable by one of the at least two second leg elements.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides an interactive amusement system comprising a remote wireless transmitter, a primary robotic unit, and at least one secondary robotic unit. The remote wireless transmitter is adapted to transmit a first wireless communication.
The primary robotic unit has a first wireless receiver adapted to receive the first wireless communication. The primary robotic unit further has a first microprocessing unit adapted to process the first wireless communication and command the primary robotic unit to perform an action. The primary robotic unit also has a first wireless transmitter adapted to transmit a second wireless communication. The first wireless transmitter is operably controlled by the first microprocessing unit.
The at least one secondary robotic unit is interactive with the primary robotic unit. The at least one secondary robotic unit has a second wireless receiver adapted to receive the second wireless communication. It further has a second microprocessing unit adapted to process the second wireless communication and command the at least one secondary robotic unit to perform a requested action.
The at least one secondary robotic unit may further comprise a second wireless transmitter adapted to transmit a third wireless communication. The second wireless transmitter may be operably controlled by the second microprocessing unit. The first wireless receiver may be further adapted to receive the third wireless communication. The first microprocessing unit, in addition, may be further adapted to process the third wireless communication. The second wireless receiver may also be further adapted to receive the first wireless communication. The second microprocessing unit, therefore, may be further adapted to process the first wireless communication.
The interactive device of the present invention provides and encompasses a method for controlling operation of the device. One embodiment of the present invention provides a method of operating an interactive amusement system comprising the steps of (1) transmitting a first wireless communication from a remote wireless transmitter to a first unit, (2) the first unit performing at least one first action, the at least one first action requested by the first wireless communication, (3) transmitting a second wireless communication from a first unit wireless transmitter associated with the first unit to at least one second unit, and (4) the at least one second unit performing at least one second action, the at least one second action requested by the second wireless communication.
The remote wireless transmitter of the embodiment may be adapted to be handheld. The step of transmitting a first wireless communication may be further adapted to be transmitted to the at least one second unit, the at least one second unit performing at least one second action. The embodiment may further comprise the step of transmitting a third wireless communication from a second unit wireless transmitter associated with the at least one second unit to the first unit. The first unit will perform at least one first action.
In some embodiments, operational or functional aspects of the amusement device of the present invention may be controlled by a microprocessor or computer, including one or more suitable printed circuit boards.